Camera
by lia200304
Summary: (one fic)what happens when Kagome brings a camera into the Feudal era and Miroku get a hand on it......


camera  
  
I dont own inuyasha. but i wish i did.  
  
Rating: G....i just feel like it....  
  
As Kagome jumped out of the well and into the Feudal Era, she smiles. She had just finished her math test and she was happy that she passed. In her hands, she carried two plastic bags. One bag had loads of Ramen in it. The other bag, carried some emergancy stuff and a camera her mom got her. She decided to bring it with her and take pictures of all her friends. As she reached Keades village, she got a big hug from shippo. She looks around for the others, but doesn't see them.  
  
"Shippo, where is everyone?" Asks Kagome  
  
"Inuyasha is up in the tree resting, Sango is in the field picking flowers, Keade is helping the sick, and Miroku.......well he is in the hut unconscious." Said Shippo  
  
Kagome sighs and walks to the hut. Inuyasha smelled her and hopped down from the tree and waited for her to show up at the hut. Then he followed her in and watched her put the stuff away. Then he went back to his tree. Kagome looks around the hut and finds Miroku laying by the window. Kagome takes out her camera and takes a picture of Miroku. The picture pops out and Kagome fans it. Inuyasha runs back into the hut and looks around. Kagome looks at him weird.  
  
"Inuyasha, what is wrong?" Asks Kagome  
  
"I saw a flash in here and I thought it was a demon." Said inuyasha  
  
"Oh, No....It wasn't. That flash came from my camera......see" Said Kagome as she held up the camera.  
  
Inuyasha steps forward to look at it. Kagome snaps a picture and Inuyasha steps back and falls. Kagome laughs and fans the pic in one hand and offers her hand to him. But he refuses to take it.  
  
"Oi, wench. Why did you do that?" Asks Inuyasha angrily.  
  
"I wanted your picture inuyasha. Look." Said Kagome  
  
Kagome shows him the picture. Inuyasha stares at it, then looks at Kagome with a weird look in his eyes. Kagome sees that look and starts to get closer to Inuyasha. They were just about to kiss, when they heard movement coming from the other side of the hut. Kagome moves away from inuyasha. Inuyasha silently curses Miroku for bad timing. Miroku gets up and looks at Kagome.  
  
"Ah!! Kagome, you are back. May I ask what you are doing?" Asks miroku  
  
"......Nothing. Just showing Inuyasha my camera." said Kagome  
  
She shows Miroku the camera. Then she showed him the two pictures she already took. Just then Sango, Shippo and Keade show up. Kagome show them the pictures and explaines it to them. She then got pictures of them all and she made supper and everyone went to sleep. Well not everyone. Miroku opened one eye to see if anybody was up. he then went into kagomes bag and pulled out the camera. He then took a picture of Kagome and then of sango. He then puts the camera back and puts the pictures in his robe. He smiles.  
  
"Nice invention Kagome. This gives me an idea." Wispers Miroku  
  
Miroku then goes back to his spot on the wall and falls asleep.  
  
The next moring, they set out for a village they heard having a shard. Once they reached the village, Miroku grabs Kagomes camera from the back when no one was looking, and goes to find the women of the village. Kagome and inuyasha rested by the stream. sango took shippo to go look at food. Kagome decided to take a picture of this nice scenery. She reaches into her bag for the camera, but finds it isn't there. She turns to inuyasha, who was laying on his back staring at the clouds going by.  
  
"Inuyasha? Where is my camera? Did you take it?" Asks Kagome  
  
"No I didn't. Why the hell would I take your camera" said Inuyasha  
  
"I dont know.....If you didn't take it, then......gasp Miroku must have it" Said Kagome  
  
"Feh......figures. He must be doing his lechorous, perverted things to the women of this village." Said Inuyasha  
  
"Great, just great. I must go and stop him." Said Kagome as she got up.  
  
Kagome walks into the village looking for miroku. She find Sango and shippo and they help her look for the monk. After looking everywhere, they finally find him with a very long line of women. Kagome and Sango walk slowly up to him and knock him out after he was done with his latest victim. They drag him back to where inuyasha was and they searched his robe for any pictures. Kagome then decides to take the camera and the 50 some pictures that miroku took back to her era. She put the pictures (all except the ones she took) into a safe and locked it up.  
  
What do you think of my newest story? This story was thought of yesterday while me and my bf were watching Inuyasha. Please read and review. PLEASE NO FLAMES!!!!! Just so you all know my current projects, i shall be trying to finish up "christmas love for inuyasha" soon. My next story of inuyasha's shall be called "Tricked". It is going to be different then what i have been writing. I shall work on my dogma story soon and soon i shall be doing a Harrypotter story as well before i go to college. Thanks all.....bye....PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
